elle et moi ou rien
by pavarotti62
Summary: une audition ratée, et un ami, non mieux un frère, je serai le frére que tu n'a pas, je serai là pour toi. C'est toi et moi, SINON RIEN
1. je suis là pour toi

Je suis un garçon assez exceptionnel, je dois l'avouer, mais depuis que je suis entré au lycée de Lima, ma vie à quelque peu changé. Je me suis fait de nombreuse amies, je suis entrer au Glee Club, j'adore chanté c'est d'ailleurs pour moi une priorité, cette année c'est ma dernière année, et j'avais fait en sorte quel soient exceptionnel, inoubliable, ça avait commencé par les nombreuses sélections que nous avions gagné avec le Glee Club, puis mon coming out, (oui j'oubliais je suis gay), Ma rencontre avec Blaine été la plus belle chose de cette année, l'année prochaine je pars pour new York, mon rêve , Broadway, j'ai passé avec succès mon audition en chantant une chanson remanié à la « Kurt » le pari était risqué mais ca avait fait son effet et la juge était conquise, j'avais explosé de joie, après l'audition j'avais rejoins Blaine, Finn et Mr Schuster pour soutenir ma meilleure amie, Rachel. C'est là que tout à commencé, ma vie allait prendre un tournant que je ne pensais prendre un jour.

Rachel était debout sur la scène, immobile, en pleurs, son rêve s'effondrait, et elle avec, je l'ai vu s'écrouler en deux secondes, je me suis précipité vers elle, elle avait surement du attendre que je sois prés d'elle pour tomber à genoux, je la rattrapais de justesse, et la pris dans mes bras. J'étais le seul après Finn à être autoriser à autant de proximité, bon elle était entrain de ruiner ma veste Prada mais bon, tant pis. Mr Schuester, Finn et Blaine avaient descendus les marches à grand vitesse, je leur fis signe de ne pas approcher ils quittèrent l'auditorium nous laissant tous les deux. Rachel resta contre moi pendant prés d'une heure, je n'aurai pas été homo, on aurait pu croire que nous étions en couple. La voir comme ca me faisait mal, j'avais besoin d'aide. Mercedes, je la textais donc :

K : Mercedes, c'est Kurt, rendez vous chez moi dans une demi heure, opération naufrage de Rachel.

M : j'ai pas tout compris mais je serai là.

K : Rachel à rater son audition. Amène de la glace beaucoup de glace, du pop corn, je m'occupe des films.

M : oh mince, elle doit être mal. J'arrive.

Je quittais l'auditorium avec Rachel toujours accroché à moi, sans même lui demander son avis, je l'emmenais chez moi, j'aurai bien pu l'emmener au bout du monde ca aurait été pareil. Je me garais et fit sorti Rachel de la voiture. Je vis mon père arriver avec un sourire immense.

K : papa, s'il te plait (lui montrant Rachel)

B : ca va Rachel.

K : papa on rentre et passera la soirée dans ma chambre, Mercedes arrive aussi. Je t'explique après.

Je descendis dans ma chambre, Rachel commençait à émerger je la regardais avec une douleur immense. Je déteste la voir comme ça.

R : pourquoi tu m'as amenée chez toi ?

K : je ne te laisse pas seule ce soir, hors de question. Soirée entre fille, Mercedes viens d'arriver, glace, chips pop corn.

M : Salut... Je suis désolée, Kurt m'as tout raconté, dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

R : Rien, j'ai foiré mon audition, c'est mort pour NYADA je n'ai plus rien !

K : Mais tu as Finn

M : et tu nous as nous…

R : Merci mais Kurt, toi tu vas aller à New York et devenir une grande star… et moi je vais rester là à attendre que ma vie se passe… (dit-elle sur un ton déprimé)

K : Mais non ! Je ne vais pas à New York sans ma meilleure amie !

R : Mais c'est ton rêve !

K : Mais c'est aussi le tien !

M : Bon stop ! Arrêtons de parler de Ca ! Kurt tu as loué quoi comme films ?

K : Que des films d'horreurs ! Il ne faut pas montrait des films romantiques ou des comédies musicales de Broadway à Rachel… (dit-il à voix basse à Mercedes)

M : Parfait ! Bon Kurt tu vas chercher les boissons et ce que j'ai ramené à manger et nous on va choisir un film.

K : Ok je reviens tout de suite !

Kurt en profita pour expliquer à son père pourquoi Rachel était dans cet état là.

Les filles passèrent une soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre Kurt avait fini sous les couvertures les films d'horreur ce n'était pas trop son truc, c'était un grand romantique mais pour Rachel il serait prêt a faire n'importe quoi. Blaine avait tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois mais en vain, il avait fixé sa soirée sur Rachel. Le lendemain matin, Blaine sonna chez les Hummel, un peu paniqué d'avoir été sans réponses a ses messages.

B : Bonjour Blaine, qu'est ce qui t'amène aussi tôt ?

Bl : Bonjour Burt, ben en fait, j'ai envoyé plusieurs messages à Kurt hier et ils sont restés sans réponses.

B : oh je vois, il a passé la soirée avec Rachel et Mercedes,

Bl : je comprends mieux, comment elle va.

B : aucune idée, ils dorment encore. Café ?

Bl : non merci, peut être après avec Kurt, je peux aller le voir ?

B : bien sur.

Blaine descendis les marches jusque la chambre de Kurt, il ouvra la porte, doucement le pensant réveillé, mais pas les filles, ce qu'il y vit le fit sourire.

Kurt, Mercedes, et Rachel enlacé dans le même lit, si Kurt avait été hétéro, ca aurait pu prêter à confusion, mais Blaine connaissait son homme. Il avait confiance, même si une pointe de jalousie le traversa. Il referma la porte et rejoint Burt à l'étage.

Bl : bon finalement je prendrais bien un café.

B : Kurt dort encore. La nuit à du être longue.

K : oui mais je t'ai entendu rentrer. Bonjour mon cœur.

Bl : je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

K : bonjour Papa, t'inquiète pas il est tard, j'ai plein de chose à faire.

Bl : comme quoi ?

K : je sais que l'on pas cours aujourd'hui mais j'ai réuni l'ensemble du Glee Club à l'auditorium.

Bl : Rachel ?

K : oui mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Je vais prendre une douche. Tu m'accompagnes ?

B : je fais comme si j'ai rien entendu. Je dois ouvrir le garage. Au revoir Blaine.

Bl : au revoir Mr Hummel.

B : Burt, Blaine, je m'appelle Burt.

Burt sorti et Kurt parti prendre une douche suivie de très prêt par Blaine. Blaine s'asseyais sur une chaise et écouta le discours de Kurt sur la soirée pendant que Kurt prenait sa douche. Puis ce dernier sorti de la douche une serviette sur le bas du corps.

Bl : humm très sexy comme vision.

K : Blaine. Tu pourrais arrêter de regarder.

Bl : J'y peux rien, tu es hot dans cette serviette et puis si tu veux t'habiller, tu vas devoir l'enlever.

K : pas faux, alors ferme la porte à clef.

Bl : une idée ?

K : plusieurs idées mon amour.

Kurt s'était rapproché prêt trop prêt de Blaine. Entre temps les filles s'étaient réveillées, douchées, et attendais Kurt pour partir au glee club.

M : Kurt Hummel, tu passes plus de temps qu'une fille dans une salle de bain .On t'attend

K : oh mon dieu Blaine, les filles ?

Bl : ben habille-toi mon cœur.

K : toi aussi. Et passe toi de l'eau sur le visage et un peu de gel sur les cheveux tu es tout décoiffé et tout rouge.

Bl : tu me rends fou Kurt Hummel. On arrive les filles

K : Blaine !

M : Blaine ? Ah je comprends mieux, je ne veux rien savoir de plus. Magnez-vous les mecs.

Blaine sorti de la salle de bain le premier et rejoins Mercedes en bas.

Bl : salut Mercedes, Rachel.

M : Blaine tu es… Non laisse tomber, trop hot pour moi.

K : tu as raison, ce n'est pas de ton âge petite fille.

Bl : bon y va.

M : en route.

Rachel n'avait pas dît un mot, le glee club lui rappelait les auditions elle n'était pas enchantées d'y aller. Mais Kurt avait insisté. Il arrivait à l'auditorium, tous étaient déjà là, même Finn qui avait passé la nuit chez Puck était arrivé à l'heure. Tout le monde se mit à chanter un peu de tout en se concentrant sur Rachel, elle avait juste besoin de retrouver ses amis, ils étaient là pour elle. Rien que pour elle. Aucun ne mentionna les auditions. Elle avait repris un peu de couleur, mais Kurt qui la connaissait bien sentait que ca n'allait pas suffire, elle était vraiment anéanti, il lui fallait surement du temps se dit-il. Une chose était sur, il allait être vigilant et très présent.


	2. besoin de force et de courage

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Rachel avait foiré son audition et rien n'avait évolué, elle se fondait dans un silence, le seul moment ou j'entendais sa voix c'était pendant les répétitions du Glee Club et encore elle n'essaie même plus de me voler les solos, je passais beaucoup de temps avec elle et Blaine commençait à me le faire savoir, mais j'étais pris entre deux feus, mon amitié pour Rachel et mon amour pour Blaine. Il avait voulu me parler je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Bl : assied toi mon cœur.

K : tu voulais me parler de quoi au juste.

Bl : on passe très peu de temps ensemble en ce moment, et je te sens loin.

K : non bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Bl : je sais mais on passe plus de temps avec Rachel et en ce moment tout tourne autour d'elle, dans quelque semaines tu pars pour Nyada, et c'est maintenant que je veux profiter de mon homme.

K : écoute Blaine laisse moi t'expliquer pour Rachel et moi. Il y a trois ans quand je suis entrée à Mc Kinley, j'ai croisé Rachel devant le panneau d'inscription des activités, elle avait inscrit son nom sur le tableau du Glee Club et y avait ajouté une étoile dorée devant son nom, quand j'ai mis le mien, elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, et m'a dit : « bienvenue dans le glee club mais je te préviens je serai la meilleure »

Bl : du Berry dans toute sa grandeur.

K : et c'est une grande dame pour moi. On a commencé à chante, très vite elle est devenue mon alter égo vocalement et on s'est souvent battu pour les solos, mais à coté de ça on s'est toujours soutenu, elle à été la première à comprendre ce que j'étais, elle m'a accepté tel quel, on est lié par un lien invisible mais tellement fort, je ne vois pas mon avenir sans elle, tout comme je ne l'imagine pas sans toi non plus. Vous êtes mon équilibre, elle vocalement et musicalement, toi sentimentalement parlant. Elle et moi on est comme des ronces on ne peut pas nous démêler. C'est trop fort, quand elle souffre je souffre, je me sens mal, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle s'enfonce de plus en plus.

Bl : pardon, je suis désolé Kurt.

K : (avec un regard surpris) pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

Bl : je n'ai pas compris le lien qui vous unis tout les deux, je suis désolé. Tu as raison elle ne va pas mieux, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire.

K : moi si, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi, parce que je m'apprête à faire ne vas pas être simple.

Bl : je suis là pour ca aussi, je suis prêt à t'aider, je t'aime Kurt, tu es ma vie et j'ai tellement eu peur que tu t'éloignes trop.

K : jamais sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Blaine Anderson, et d'ailleurs j'aimerai rattraper les heures qu'on a perdue cette semaine. On va chez toi mon cœur.

Bl : tu penses à quoi ?

K : devines !

Bl : allez on y va.

Kurt et Blaine passèrent l'après midi ensemble dans la chambre de Blaine à se retrouver, d'abord sur le lit puis sous les couvertures, les câlins d'après midi étaient ceux que préférait Blaine. Ils finirent par avoir sommeil et s'endormirent pour ne se réveiller qu'au petit matin bien avant tout le monde.

K : debout marmotte.

Bl : déjà levé, et avec le petit dej. J'ai une chance incroyable. Bonjour mon amour,

Blaine posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de Kurt qui répondit à son baiser sans se faire prier.

Bl : qu'est ce que tu compte faire pour Rachel,

k : j'ai une petite idée, mais il faut que j'aille à New York, tu m'accompagnerais.

Bl : bien sur, je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

K : ok alors on part dans une heure le vol est déjà réservé.

Bl : D'accord, je prends ma douche et on file. Tu préviens les filles ?

K : Non silence jusque notre retour, je l'ai dit à mon père c'est suffisant.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à Nyada avec Blaine, n'étant pas très sur de moi, mais je devais le faire pour Rachel.

PDV BLAINE :

Ca fait plus d'une heure que Kurt est dans ce bureau, j'en suis à mon quatrième café, j'en peux plus, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Kurt semblait sur de lui, un peu trop même. J'espère que ca va pas l'abimer, parfois en voulant aider les autres il s'oublie lui-même, et là c'est Rachel, c'est encore plus important pour lui. Allez Kurt sors de là.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure et demie que Kurt fit enfin son apparition, le regard froid, vide, et pale. Il ne dit rien, je me rapproche de lui, il me sourire mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

Bl : Kurt, c'est quoi cette tête, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

K : on peut en parler plus tard, là je veux juste rentrer.

Bl : non pas question, tu me dois au moins ça, je t'ai accompagné, j'ai le droit savoir.

K : s'il te plait (Kurt avait planté son regard légèrement humide dans celui de Blaine)

Bl : ok, mais je ne lâcherai pas, pour le moment je t'emmène manger.

K : je n'ai pas très faim, (voyant Blaine triste) mais pourquoi pas.

Bl : merci. A quelle heure est notre avion ?

K : 17 H, ca nous laisse presque quatre heures.

Bl : alors Resto, balades.

K : merci Blaine d'être là, je te promets de tout dire mais il me faut du temps.

Bl : je suis encore là pour longtemps ca tombe bien.

Le jeune couple arpente main dans la main les rues de new York, ici rien ne les en empêche, ils savent que les gens ne se posent pas de questions, l'heure de reprendre l'avion arrive et le couple repart vers Lima. Kurt est à nouveau silencieux et plus ils approchent et plus il se mure dans son silence.

Bl : Kurt, tu vas bien.

K : oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois juste faire face à mes choix et ce n'est pas si simple.

Bl : tu ne m'en diras pas plus n'est ce pas.

K : non désolé mon ange. Par contre je ne suis pas contre un câlin.

Bl : viens là.

Blaine serra dans ses bras Kurt, il se sentait rassuré. Et il n'était pas pressé d'atterrir, mais malheureusement l'avion fini par toucher le sol de Lima.

Blaine raccompagna Kurt chez lui. Il aurait voulu rester mais Kurt semblait vouloir être seul.

K : laisse moi un peu de temps, je dois parler à mon père, mais garde ton portable allumé, je risque d'avoir besoin de toi.

Bl : Kurt dis moi ce que tu compte faire, je veux être avec toi.

K : pas cette fois Blaine, c'est mon problème et je dois y faire face seul.

Bl : je reste là alors, je t'attends dans la voiture.

K : rentre chez toi et va prendre une douche, rejoins moi après, je te bip sur ton téléphone.

Bl : d'accord mais je ne dormirai pas sans ton appel, si je n'ai rien d'ici deux heures je débarque chez toi.

K : d'accord. Allez file. Oh Blaine, je t'aime.

Bl : et moi encore plus, embrasse moi.

Après un baiser rempli de tendresse, et une larme au coin des yeux Kurt laissa Blaine repartir, celui était inquiet. Kurt rentra chez lui, son père l'attendait.

B : coucou Kurt, le voyage s'est bien passé.

K : oui, je vais prendre une douche.

B : pas si vite, je vois que quelque chose te tracassent.

K : papa, je dois te parler et c'est important.

B : ca a l'air en tout cas.

K : Carole, tu pourrais me laisser seul avec Papa.

C : bien sur, je dois aller faire quelques courses

Carole sorti et trouva Blaine dans sa voiture, elle s'approcha et frappa au carreau

C : bon jour Blaine, tu serai mieux à l'intérieur.

Bl : oui mais Kurt n'y tiens pas, je suis censé rentré mais je n'arrive pas, je suis inquiet, Kurt devait parler à son père.

C : oui, il m'a demandé de les laisser seuls. Je vais faire quelques courses, tu veux venir ?

Bl : avec plaisir, je ne peux pas rester là à attendre.

Blaine et Carole partirent ensemble, inquiet mais au moins pas seul.

B : qu'est ce qui se passe Kurt.

K : assied toi papa, ca risque d'être long.


	3. chez Rachel

Maison de Rachel

Il était presque midi, et Rachel était avec ses pères et Finn, ils mangeaient tous ensemble, afin de changer les idées de Rachel, ils avaient remis le mariage de celle-ci au premier plan.

Rachel aurait voulu s'isoler dans sa chambre mais tout le monde avait l'air décidé de ne pas la laisser seule. Une fois le repas fini, elle entreprit de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle mais Finn se leva pour le faire, il n'était pas come ça d'habitude, non pas qu'il ne l'aidait pas, mais aussi attentionné, ce n'était pas son genre, mais depuis l'audition, il faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

F : on se fait un ciné , c'est samedi, on a du temps cet après midi.

R : si tu veux, on peut regarder le film dans ma chambre.

F : je te parle de sortir Rachel, un ciné.

R : oh, je n'ai pas très envie de sortir, je ne me sens bien que dans ma chambre ces derniers temps.

F : ou dans celle de Kurt !

R : lui et moi on se comprend, il m'aide beaucoup.

F : et moi non ! Rachel je suis ton petit ami. C'est à moi de veiller sur toi.

R : tu es jaloux ?

F : si je ne savais pas que Kurt est gay, je le pourrais oui. Vous dormez dans le même lit quand tu vas là-bas, il connait tout de toi, jusque nos moments intimes. Alors oui je suis jaloux

R : arrête Finn, Kurt et moi, c'est … je ne sais pas ou j'en serai sans lui, il m'a beaucoup apporté en trois ans, il est comme mon frère et je te rappelle qu'il est à demi le tien, tu n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux.

F : je ne suis pas jaloux de lui, je suis jaloux de tout ce que vous partager et que tu es censé partagé avec moi.

R : je suis désolé Finn, mais Kurt est mon seul véritable ami, toi tu es l'homme que j'aime, et je ne veux ni perde l'un ni perdre l'autre.

F : ouais ! En attendant j'ai envie de sortir d'ici, j'étouffe.

R : ton portable vibre Finn.

F : c'est ma mère.

SMS CAROLE :

Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

SMS FINN :

Pourquoi pas, j'ai besoin de changer d'air

SMS CAROLE :

Un problème

SMS FINN :

On en parle ce soir ! Rachel peut venir ?

SMS CAROLE :

Bien sur, je suis au magasin avec Blaine, je prends la glace préférer de Rachel ca va lui remonter le moral.

SMS FINN :

Tu fais les courses avec Blaine ? Bizarre non !

SMS CAROLE :

Kurt l'a éjecté après être rentré de New York, discussion entre père et fils. Il reste manger aussi.

SMS FINN :

Ok a ce soir alors.

Bl : depuis quand je mange chez vous ce soir ?

C : allons Blaine, tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai pas seul alors que l'on mange en famille.

Bl : justement je ne fais pas partie de la famille, pas encore.

C : ca c'est la pire des idioties. D'ailleurs vous avez déjà parlé d'avenir Kurt et toi ?.

Bl : (Blaine rougis) et bien, oui, mais pas un mot sur ca à Kurt. En fait New York permet le mariage Gay et j'envisager de lui faire ma demande mais j'ai encore un peu peur. Notre couple s'est fragilisé avec l'histoire « Rachel Berry », alors j'y vais doucement.

C : tu dois penser à vous, Kurt est trop impliqué avec Rachel, j'ai peur qu'il se brule les ailes.

Bl : oui je pense aussi, mais je crois que ni moi, ni Finn, ne pourrions briser leur amitié c'est tellement puissant ce qui se passe entre eux deux.

C : oui c'est vrai, d'ailleurs on devrait prévenir Kurt qu'ils viennent manger ce soir, il voudra surement faire la cuisine lui-même.

Bl : ok je l'appelle.

Kurt et son père était en pleine discussion et avait sorti les livres de comptes pour évaluer la situation financière et planifier la suite en fonction de la décision de Kurt. C'était une discussion d'adulte que ces deux là avait, Burt ne voyais plus son fils comme un gamin mais comme quelqu'un de responsable. Son fils avait grandi trop vite.

K : excuse-moi papa, c'est Blaine , Allo,

B : coucou mon cœur, je suis avec Carole, on fait les course pour manger ce soir, Finn et Rachel viennent manger, je sais que tu voudras préparer le repas, alors avant d'avoir une colère monstre de ta part, je voulais savoir de quoi tu avais besoin.

K : qu'est ce que tu fais avec Carole, tu étais censé rentré.

BL : je sais mais elle m'a invité ce soir et comme je ne pouvais pas rester en place, je suis partie avec elle. Ca se passe comment avec ton père ?

K : on n'a pas fini.

Bl : mais ca fait plus de deux heures.

K : je sais. Mais ca va ne t'inquiète pas. Oh et pour ce soir, poulet à l'indienne, c'est le plat préférer de Rachel.

Bl : c'est …

K : aussi le tien mon cœur je sais.

Bl : merci. Ok alors je te laisse à toute à l'heure.

Blaine et Carole finirent les courses ensemble et Rachel et Finn se contentèrent de faire un tour dans le parc avant de se rendre chez le père de Kurt. Pendant ce temps, Kurt et son père était en grande discussion.


	4. conversation entre pere et fils

Maison des Hummel

K : papa, je sais que tout ça va forcément changer tes projets, je sais que tu n'es pas forcement d'accord avec mon choix, et je m'en excuse, dis moi juste ce que tu en penses.

B : Kurt, tu as toujours su faire des choix importants pour toi, et tu ne t'es jamais trompé, ils ont toujours été très matures, tu es très mature et tu as tiré de l'éducation que je t'ai donné des valeurs qui te servent aujourd'hui, ce que tu viens de faire pour Rachel est magnifique, il reste juste à espérer qu'elle soit d'accord avec toi. En tout cas tu es mon fils et quelque soit tes choix je te soutiendrais.

K : merci papa, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un père aussi compréhensif et qui soit là pour moi.

B : je t'aime Kurt.

K : moi aussi papa (enlaçant son père), au fait Carole à invité Blaine, Finn et Rachel à manger, je vais prendre une douche avant de faire la cuisine.

B : oh ! La soirée risque d'être tendue.

K : papa, surtout pas un mot, Blaine n'est pas au courant.

B : promis. Et tu fais quoi à manger ?

K : poulet à l'indienne.

B : humm !

K : je file à tout de suite.

Je filais dans ma chambre et préparais mes habits, je regardais le mur de ma chambre, j'y voyais les post It sur les objets, je retirais celui du cadre de Blaine et moi et m'assied sur lit, la conversation avec mon père avait été très réel, rien de superficiel et je venais de prendre une décision importante dans ma vie, la première peut être concernant mon avenir, je ne regrettais pas mon geste, mais une pointe d'inquiétude et de mélancolie me submerga, je me remémorais la conversation.

FLASH BACK

K : papa assied toi, c'est important et ca risque d'être long.

B : très bien, vas y je t'écoute.

K : ne m'interromps pas surtout.

B : d'accord.

K : je ne sais pas où commencer.

B : par le début.

K : papa, tu ne m'aide pas là. OK, j'y vais. Voilà

Comme tu le sais, Rachel ne va pas bien du tout, mon voyage à New York en est la raison, je suis allé à Nyada, j'ai rencontrer Rachel il y a trois ans à Mc Kinley, tout de suite on s'est trouvés des points commun, elle est mon alter égo, vocalement, musicalement, on a les même centre d'intérêts, on est allé ensemble à Nyada pour s'inscrire et assisté à une répétition, on est sorti de là très mal, ils sont vraiment bons, on est rentré en pleur tout les deux et on s'est promis ce soir là qu'on y arriverai, mais ensemble, je suis sa force et elle est la mienne. Avec l'audition ratée, elle n'a plus aucune chance d'y rentrer, ou du moins n'avait plus aucune chance.

B : elle y va quand même ! Excuse moi vas y continue.

K : ce n'est pas encore gagné, le directeur, après une bonne dose d'explication, une vidéo de sa performance, à finalement accepter de la ré auditionner dans trois mois, j'ai la lettre avec moi(tendant le courrier à son père), si elle réussi, elle fera sa rentrée à Nyada mais dans un an, pas en septembre ci mais en septembre l'an prochain.

B : c'est génial mais explique pourquoi je sens une pointe de tristesse dans ta voix et en quoi ca te concerne.

K : premièrement ca me concerne parce que c'est Rachel papa, (Kurt s'était levé), et puis ca me concerne parce que comme mon père me l'a appris, il ne faut jamais trahir ses amis et savoir être fidele à ses promesses.

B : et ….

K : je n'irai pas à Nyada sans Rachel, on s'était jurés d'y entrer ensemble, alors, j'ai pris la décision de …..(un blanc, un soupir, une grande respiration) ne pas aller à New York en septembre, je reste un an de plus. (Kurt s'était stoppé de parler et attendais la foudre ou pas !)

B : (Burt resta figé) Kurt attend, tu parle de ton rêve là, de ton avenir, de tes choix, il y a un moment ou tu dois penser à toi, j'aime beaucoup Rachel et je suis fier de voir que tu as gardés des valeurs familiales et que tu es loyal avec tes amis.

K : papa, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait.

B : vas y

K : je me suis arrangé avec le directeur de Nyada, j'ai repoussé d'un an, c'est tout, mon inscription est validée, je serai pris quoi qu'il arrive, c'est juste une année de transition.

Je vais faire travailler Rachel, j'ai trois mois pour y arriver, je vais rester au Glee club et je travaillerai entre deux avec toi au garage.

B : (un rire) toi avec moi dans un garage.

K : tu es vexant papa, sérieusement, je sais que ma décision est soudaine mais je veux le faire, je sais que ca marchera,

B : tu as mon soutient, Kurt, je suis avec toi. Donc tu restes ?

K : oui, je vais encore t'embêter pendant un an.

B : Blaine le sait.

K : non, ca je me le réserve.

B : bien entendu pas un mot !. Tu sais Kurt, je suis fier de toi et ta mère le serait encore plus. Juste une chose dis moi que ce n'es pas un sacrifice pour toi.

K : c'est un sacrifice, papa, bien sur que c'en est un ! Mais Rachel le mérite, je vais me remettre, j'ai juste besoin de mettre en place les choses, c'est sur que Nyada m'attendais, mais je ne peux pas y aller sans elle.

B : tu as grandis trop vite mon fils. Tu réagis déjà comme un adulte, prend le temps de t'amuser quand même. Promet moi d'être heureux. C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

K : je te le promets papa. Je file.

Voilà comment j'en étais arrivé là, je laissai échapper une larme, plus très sur de ce que je venais de faire, mais je le devais. Maintenant le plus dur était de mettre Rachel au courant. Je verrais ca demain, je m'allongeais sur mon lit serrant la photo de Blaine contre mon torse, j'avais besoin de lui, je fermais les yeux quand je senti une main se poser sur mes cheveux. Je laissais les yeux fermer, je connaissais cette odeur parmi des milliers. Blaine.

Bl : tu m'as manqué toi, ne bouge pas et garde les yeux fermés.

Blaine avait embrassé Kurt sur le front, il descendit doucement sur les joues, la commissure de ses lèvres, le cou, puis reposa le cadre sur la table de nuit, ouvrit les premiers boutons de la chemise de Kurt, y déposa de légers baisers tendres, puis s'allongea à coté, ses mains se firent plus baladeuse.

Bl : je suis quand mieux qu'une photo non !

K : entièrement d'accord avec toi mon cher, mais je ne voudrais pas te démoralisé mais il me faut au moins deux bonnes heures pour faire ton plat préféré, alors pas de câlins poussé pour cette fois.

Bl : dommage, j'en avais envie.

K : reste dormir ici ce soir et tu m'auras tout à toi.

Bl : vivement ce soir, au fait tu te sens mieux.

K : oui. Mais tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu pour en savoir plus.

Bl : d'accord mon cœur. On va faire a manger.

K : oh ! Blaine Anderson dans une cuisine, je veux voir ça.

Les deux amoureux partirent à la cuisine ou Burt buvait un café.

Bl : bonjour Mr Hummel,

K : Tu restes dans la cuisine papa ?

B : oh non, je sais comment tu es quand tu cuisines, je préfère évacuer. Match de foot me voilà.

Bl : match de foot ?

K : oh non, Blaine tu m'as promis.

Bl (d'un air de chien battu), please, je te promets de faire tout ce tu voudras après.

K : tout ! Vraiment, alors (à l'oreille de Blaine) vivement ce soir.

Bl : merci mon cœur.

Le Repas se passa dans une ambiance familiale, on prit le soin d'éviter le sujet de new York, puis chacun rentra chez lui. J'avais fais de mon mieux pour ne rien laissait paraitre. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. J'avais trouvé la chanson idéale, je la chanterai lundi au glee Club, puis je lui dirai, Rachel je ne te laisse pas tomber.

Le lundi matin arriva un peu trop vite à mon gout mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, alors je me dirigeais vers l'auditorium, et je les vis tous entrain de s'échauffer la voix, Blaine s'approcha de moi et vit à mon air que quelque chose se préparait.

Bl : bonjour, tu as eu mon message ce matin ?

K : oui merci c'est vraiment adorable de ta part, je dois aller parler à Mr Schuester.

Bl : ca va ?

K : oui tu en sauras plus dans un moment.

Je me dirigeais vers Mr Schuester, la lettre de Nyada à la main ….


	5. auditorium

Je me dirigeais donc vers Mr Schuester avec la lettre de Nyada à la main. Ce dernier était isolé sur son piano, les autres sur la scène de l'auditorium, parfait pour lui parler.

K : Mr Schuester, je pourrais vous parler un instant, c'est important.

W : bien sur Kurt, tu as l'air soucieux.

K : cette lettre en est la raison. (Lui tendant)

W : je dois la lire ?

K : oui. Merci.

Mr Schuester lit la lettre et une fois finie, regarda Kurt avec un soupçon d'incompréhension.

W : tu m'expliques !

K : et bien, j'ai réussi à obtenir une seconde audition pour Rachel.

W : c'est génial.

K : attendez, pas tant que ça. Même si elle la réussie, et j'y compte me démener pour cela, elle ne fera sa rentrée à Nyada que l'année prochaine et par conséquence moi aussi.

W : pardon Kurt ? Tu ne vas pas Nyada en septembre.

K : Non, Rachel et moi on s'était fait la promesse d'y entrer ensemble, et ce n'est pas un caprice, j'ai réussie à repousser mon entrée, mon inscription est validée quoi qu'il arrive, je refuse de la laisser tomber, donc, je vous demande la permission de continuer à faire parti du Glee Club même si je ne suis plus au lycée ainsi que Rachel.

W : j'en serai plus que ravi, mais il faut que Figgins soit d'accord.

K : il l'est, je suis allé le voir avec mon père.

W : tu es sur d'avoir murement réfléchi, Kurt, c'est ton rêve que tu mets entre parenthèse.

K : je sais (avec une pointe de tristesse) et je sais que je sacrifie une année, mais Rachel est comme une sœur, je ne peux partir sans elle. Je souhaiterai lui annoncé avec une chanson.

W : elle n'est pas au courant ?

K : non, et Blaine non plus, c'est une décision que j'ai pris avec mon père, il s'agit de mon avenir.

W : très bien alors je te laisse le soin de le faire.

A ce moment une voie se fit entendre de la scène, Mercedes avait repérer Kurt qui parler à Mr Schueser.

M : et là bas, on commence à répéter, on a des nationales à préparer.

K : on arrive, Mr scheuester, j'ai peur de la réaction de Rachel.

W : lance toi, elle est trop mal de toute façon pour la laisser comme ça.

K : et je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

Le portable de Kurt vibre, Blaine venait de lui envoyer un message, ayant compris que Kurt allait faire quelque chose d'important, même si il n'en savait pas plus.

SMS BLAINE:

C.O.U.R.A.G.E Love you. Blaine

Kurt lui sourit en descendant les marches jusque la scène. Une fois sur la scène c'est Mr Schuester qui prit la parole.

Très bien avant de commencer les répétitions, Kurt à une annonce à faire. Je vous demande d'aller vous installer dans la salle et de lui laisser la scène. Tous s'exécutèrent.

K : non pas toi Rachel, reste là s'il te plait.

R : pourquoi ?

K : tu va le savoir dans une minute.

Kurt alla chercher un tabouret pour que Rachel puisse s'assoir.

K : Très bien, je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour faire part d'une chose important mais avant j'aimerai chanter une chanson pour Rachel, comme tout le monde à pu le remarquer, elle ne va pas mieux, et je déteste la voir comme ça, ca me tue de plus en plus,

R : Kurt !

K : arrête de te voiler la face Rachel Berry, tu vas mal de jour en jour, alors il faut que ca cesse. (Se retournant ver le piano) cette chanson est pour toi.

**_I've been out walking for hours._**_**  
**__**J'ai marché dehors pendant des heures**__**  
**_**_I've got something on my mind._**_**  
**__**J'ai quelque chose en tête**__**  
**_**_How did we get here? _****_Where are we going?_**_**  
**__**Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Ou allons nous?**__**  
**_**_And why is life so hard?_**_**  
**__**Et pourquoi la vie est-elle si dure?**__****_

**_I read the stories, see the photographs._**_**  
**__**J'ai lu les histoires, vu les photographies.**__**  
**_**_World's in a crazy space._**_**  
**__**Le monde est dans un espace de fou**__**  
**_**_I've got to hold on to my dreams;_**_**  
**__**Je dois m'en tenir à mes rêves**__**  
**_**_There's just no other place._**_**  
**__**Seulement il n'y a pas d'autre endroit**__**  
**_**_There's just no other place._**_**  
**__**Seulement il n'y a pas d'autre endroit**__**  
**_**_CHORUS:_**_**  
**__**[Refrain]**__**  
**_**_I believe_**_**  
**__**Je crois**__**  
**_**_We can change anything._**_**  
**__**Qu'on peut changer n'importe quoi**__**  
**_**_I believe_**_**  
**__**Je crois**__**  
**_**_We can rise above this._**_**  
**__**Que nous pouvons nous élever au dessus de ça**__**  
**_**_I believe_**_**  
**__**Je crois**__**  
**_**_There's a reason for everything._**_**  
**__**Qu'il y a une raison pour tout**__**  
**_**_I believe_**_**  
**__**Je crois**__**  
**_**_In my dream._**_**  
**__**En mes rêves**__**  
**_**_I've seen the shadows of the living._**_**  
**__**J'ai vu les ombres de la vie**__**  
**_**_Seen them turn and walk away._**_**  
**__**Je les ai vues tourner et s'éloigner**__**  
**_**_And I keep searching for the right words_**_**  
**__**Et je continue à chercher les mots qu'il faut**__**  
**_**_To send these thoughts away._**_**  
**__**Pour envoyer ces pensées au loin**__****_

**_There's a picture I like to look at,_**_**  
**__**Il y a une image que j'aime regarder**__**  
**_**_A picture of a beautiful face._**_**  
**__**Une image d'un joli visage**__**  
**_**_And I see something in her eyes,_**_**  
**__**Et je vois quelque chose dans ses yeux**__**  
**_**_Sends me to a better place._**_**  
**__**Qui m'envoie dans un endroit meilleur**__**  
**_**_Sends me to a better place._**_**  
**__**Qui m'envoie dans un endroit meilleur**__**  
**_**_CHORUS_**_**  
**__**[Refrain]**__**  
**_**_I believe_**_**  
**__**Je crois**__**  
**_**_We can change anything._**_**  
**__**Qu'on peut changer n'importe quoi**__**  
**_**_I believe_**_**  
**__**Je crois**__**  
**_**_In my dream._**_**  
**__**En mes rêves**_

Rachel avait écouté la chanson et une larme avait fini sur ses joues. Kurt était plus qu'un simple ami pour elle, elle l'aimait vraiment, pas comme elle aimait Finn, non, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Kurt. Il était sa bouée, et en ce moment elle s'accrochait à lui. Elle se leva et le pris dans ses bras. Il la repoussa gentiment et lui demanda de se rassoir.

K : Rachel, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. (Lui tendant la lettre)

R : c'est quoi ?

K : une lettre de Nyada ouvre là.

Rachel ouvrit la lettre après avoir regardé ses amis dans la salle qui lui souriait.

R : je ne comprends rien Kurt !

K : et bien j'ai trois mois pour te faire travailler pour ta prochaine audition.

R : comment c'est possible ?

K : et bien j'ai réussi à t'avoir une autre audition, mais il y a une conséquence, tu penses bien que ca n'allait pas aussi simple.

R : quelle est cette condition ?

K : et bien … (regardant Blaine et espérant y trouver tout le courage nécessaire il se lança)

R : et bien Kurt, explique toi.

K : tu ne pourras faire ta rentrée que dans un an, pas en septembre si tu réussi l'audition bien sur.

R : mais toi tu y seras déjà.

K : justement, tu te rappelle dans la voiture le soir ou nous sommes allées à Nyada ensemble et que nous sommes rentrés effondrés tellement ils étaient bons. Ce soir là on s'est pleurer dans les bras, puis on a relevé la tête et on s'est juré d'y être ensemble ou rien.

R : Kurt tu as fais quoi au juste ?

K : et bien la deuxième condition était que je rentre en même temps que toi et j'ai dit oui.

Je ferai ma rentrée à Nyada en même temps. Je ne pars plus à New York et je vais bosser avec toi.

R : Kurt, tu es fou, c'est ton avenir dont tu parles, ton rêve de paillettes, de Broadway.

K : tu es plus importante au même titre que Blaine que toutes les paillettes du monde. C'est toi et moi, ou rien.

R je ne sais pas quoi dire Kurt, je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point là.

K : Rachel Berry je t'aime plus encore que ça. Ah et on reste au Glee Club.

Tout le monde s'était exclame de joie, seul Blaine s'était mis à pleurer et s'était reculé dans un coin de la salle. Mercedes avait essayé de l'approcher mais en vain. Elle avait fini par rejoindre Rachel et Kurt sur scène qui avait enlacé Rachel qui elle avait retrouvé le sourire et sa bonne humeur à la « BERRY »

R : C'est vrai Mr Schuester est d'accord ?

W : oui Rachel, alors au travail, on a les nationales à préparer et toi une audition.

K : Mr Schuester, je pourrais parler à Blaine seul à seul un instant.

W : bien sur. Mais dépêchez vous les gars.

K : Blaine, arrête de pleure et suis moi.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Kurt regarda Blaine droit dans les yeux.

K : qu'est ce qui se passe mon cœur ?

Bl : je suis juste heureux, mais ca va passer.

K : c'est Rachel qui te met dans cet état, tu es vraiment trop sensible.

Bl : Rachel ? Non ! C'est toi idiot, j'ai passé les dernières semaines à pleurer parce que j'avais peur de ton départ, peur que tu t'éloignes, que tu m'oublies, que tu rencontre d'autre gars mieux que moi comme ce Chandler et …

K : jamais Blaine je ne t'aurai abandonné, et si toi qui me l'avait demandé avec une souffrance immense, j'aurai fait le même choix.

Bl : attend tu peux répéter, tu serai resté pour moi.

K : oui, j'aurai sans doute repoussé d'un an aussi.

Bl : je t'aime Kurt et rien ne pourra nous séparer désormais.

K : rien non, je reste un an de plus à tes coté, et qui sait dans un an, tu trouveras surement une école de droit à New York, et on pourra envisager de se marier.

Bl : oh bébé, vas y doucement avec les émotions ca fait beaucoup trop d'un seul coup.

K : tu ne vas te marié.

Bl : Oh que si, mais là j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser, alors viens là.

Kurt et Blaine s'embrassèrent passionnément et d'un geste délicat Kurt mis fin au baiser.

K : wouah, tu m'as pris mon souffle, il faut y retourner.

Bl : tu as raison, il faut être sage, il faut être sérieux.

K : c'est déjà sérieux.

Blaine l'embrasse à nouveau et c'est main dans la main qu'ils repartirent vers l'auditorium

Rachel s'approcha de Kurt et le serra dans ses bras.

R : merci Kurt, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier, rien ne vaudra assez cher à mes yeux face à ton geste.

K : moi je sais, réussi ton audition. Rachel, je t'aime.

R : moi aussi Kurt

K : aller ! Au travail.

Tout les membres du Glee Club reprirent les répétitions avec une humeur joyeuse, Rachel avait Kurt et Kurt avait retrouvé« sa Rachel » avec son sale caractère, ses humeurs, et sa voix , surtout sa voix, celle qui le réconforter et qui le poussait à être meilleur, c'était son amie, sa sœur, il ne savait pas comment l'appeler ,mais c'était elle. Et rien ne les séparait plus jamais.


End file.
